


Average Day at the Office

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Draco has a kink: office!sex.





	Average Day at the Office

"On the desk?"

"Yes, on the desk! Now come on!"

"Draco we cannot have sex in your office!"

"Says who? I'm the head of the department." 

He swept away all of the objects on his desk, and easily lifted his wife onto it. She parted her legs as his rough hands caressed her thighs. In a joint effort they removed all of their attire. Draco entered her throbbing passage, pumping his thick cock in and out with great speed. He grabbed her left breast, pinching the nipple hard, then gently caressing it. Ginny rolled her head back, letting a stream of moan escape from her redden lips. His grey eyes widened as his cunt clenched itself around his member as she quietly came. Not long after, he gritted his teeth has his cum flooded Ginny's swollen cunt.

Gasping, he dropped his head onto her shoulder, their breath in sync with the other's. 

"Remind me," Ginny huffed, "...of how amazing this was the next time I don't want to have sex in your office."


End file.
